


Blowing Up L'Manburg? More Likely Than You Think

by Mango_Cult



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Explosions, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Pogtopia, Traitor!Wilbur, Traitor!techno, l'manburg, villain!techno, villain!wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: November 16th. The day things would either turn out for the best or the worst. He breathed out a long, drawn out breath, as he gathered in his chest. He and Techno had prepared this for a while. It would be a shame if he clucked out at the very end, wouldn’t it? Months of planning and gathering all gone to waste. What a shame.~~~Or, in which Wilbur learns what he does isn't always the right thing.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 49





	Blowing Up L'Manburg? More Likely Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> TRAITOR WILBUR TRAITOR WILBUR TRAITOR WILBUR TRAITOR WILBUR

November 16th. The day things would either turn out for the best or the worst. He breathed out a long, drawn out breath, as he gathered in his chest. He and Techno had prepared this for a while. It would be a shame if he clucked out at the very end, wouldn’t it? Months of planning and gathering all gone to waste. What a shame. 

He remembers the meeting with Dream that day. Techno had accompanied him to the meeting area. The stacks of explosives placed under the nation would soon be put into good use. 

He imagines the large crater it would leave as it set off. Once he gave his presidency to Tommy. What was he going to do? What were you supposed to do in that situation? There really was nothing you could do. You could only watch in horror as the land you fought for, got burned to the ground by its own creator. 

He longed for that feeling. 

The day where Pogtopia was with all its members, huddled up around the enemy. Dream had given them a visit just to warn them that there was a traitor hiding among them. A smile crept onto his face, a feeling of pure excitement rising in his chest. He couldn’t wait. He just couldn’t wait for the damage it would cause to his once great nation.

Dream left everyone there, waiting for any sign of anyone being the traitor. Chaos ensued, everyone accusing each other of being the traitor. He could laugh at that. The power one man held with just saying the news making everyone spiral into despair. Nobody wanted another Eret situation on their hands, did they?

He gave Techno a slight glance, and nodded before continuing to gather more materials. He surely had enough by now, but he wanted to be prepared for it. For all he could know, he could have to explode the nation long before it was due. 

It was a slight surprise to him that no one had suspected them two as the traitors. Wilbur had wanted to burn the place to ashes, and Techno wanted anarchy and bloodshed. To be fair, Dream did only imply there was one traitor, and their youngest brother, Tommy was acting the most suspicious. 

It also helped that Techno and Wilbur had made their goals very clear during their revolution. That was probably a large factor as to why it went so unnoticed, if not the reason it was. He had also tried to “convince” the others he was the traitor, but they brushed him off as him being his normal crazed self. Honestly, that was a bit insulting. 

Though he just mentally shrugged. He did give them a warning, and they didn’t believe him. It wasn’t his fault no one trusted him. If they died, it was their fault for not being observant enough.

So he sat patiently gathering the materials required for the explosives as the date came closer. It was nice knowing he could destroy the entirety of L’Manburg in the push of a button. Something about it was comforting. It felt nice.

The 15th of November. Wilbur sat overlooking L’Manburg while lazily strumming his guitar. It was the day before the war. He smiled, coming up with lyrics as the last rays of sunshine faded into the abyss of the night. He loved the soft strumming of the guitar before impending doom. If he would die tomorrow, this was the best possible situation before death.

The cool air sent shivers down his back as his singing merged with the sounds of the wind. If only Phil could see where he was now. He’d be so proud of him. He kept him updated on everything he did through letters. His other two brother did as well. It was a way for them to communicate without using much energy.

But he may have excluded a few things from the letters he had sent, the explosives being one of them.

Though he’s lying to himself, he’s always lying. He would say he only speaks in lies. He was never a courageous leader. It was always an act, never true. It was a way for him to protect himself. Becoming a convincing liar. He started believing his lies at one point as well. But the lies always merge with the truth. Where did one end and one begin?

Phil would never be proud of a man who used others for their personal gain. He would never be proud of a man who blew up a nation just because they didn’t like the person who ran it, who was elected fairly. He would never be proud of a man who lashed out at their own family, who convinced themselves everyday that they weren’t going insane. A man who swore he was doing the right thing when others convinced him it was wrong. 

He would never be proud of a man like him. 

The words stung. All he wanted to do was to make someone, anyone proud. All he needed was validation that he was doing the right thing. But a year went by, and the morals he once followed, now gone. Only following what he thought was right. 

Blowing up L’Manburg was the thing that called out to him. The only thing that had stuck out to him ever since they were exiled. He’d be destroying his own land. One which he had worked on for months on end. He created the land for fucks sake! He could blow it up if he wanted to. What was stopping him from not?

Was it because of his want to save his nation? Instead of blowing it up, he could just kill the leader, and crown himself the president again. Or was it more? Could he really save L’Manburg? No. No he couldn’t. Schlatt would come back and take the land back. It was a losing game, so he had to do it. 

He felt nauseous, and continued playing the instrument. At least playing the guitar nulled the thoughts. He breathed out harshly as the weather became colder. The night continued on as usual, playing late into the night, ignoring his freezing aching fingers. He fell asleep on the tower that night, falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
